There's someone for everyone
by Kyla Claire
Summary: The Host Club was just planning on getting a member, Hikaru didn't know he'll get something else. HikaruxOC. Rated T for "vulgar" language later on X3
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

It was a quiet day at the Host Club when he came in. I should tell you, Mori and Hani- sempai had left the club, since they graduated. Mori-sempai is currently going to law school (good for him!).

A young man, my age, with short blonde hair and green eyes entered the club. He had the school uniform on and a smile on his face. He could've been another Tamaki, but when he spoke, his voice isn't as charming.

"This must be the famous Host Club," he began.

"That's Benjamin Thompson," our current customer, Mika, muttered. "He's American who's new to Ouran."

"I hear he's really sweet," one customer added from across the room.

"Is he… planning on joining the club?" Kaoru asked me. I plainly shrugged.

Kyoya pardoned him from the center of the room and talked to him aside. I continued to entertain Mika with my brother. She went crazy, as all of the other girls, when I slowly ran my fingers down her cheek.

At the end of Host Club day, Haruhi was cleaning up the tea cups we've used. Kaoru was happy to help, and the King raised his voice, warning us not to make a move on her daughter.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Mr. Attention Grabber," I answered.

"Well, I talked to him," the Shadow King's voice said from behind a column. "He did want to join. I told him that I'll talk it over with our King."

I know that Kyoya wanted him to join because of one thing, that I could see from the look in his eyes: merit. They had, a so called, private conversation. The rest of us could totally hear them, but tried not to pay attention.

"I've decided we see how good of a host he is!" Tamaki exclaimed, so much for being private.

"Good, he invited us to a Halloween party this weekend," Kyoya added. "It's a costume party at his family's estate."

"The Host Club will attend!" Tamaki screamed.

SATURDAY

The boss was a pain in the ass. He woke up all of us to get ready for the party. WE were at Benjamin's estate by noon. The part won't start until seven!

"Wow, I didn't realize you'll be here so early," he said opening the door. "Well come in, make yourself comfortable."

"As a host, you must be a well-mannered gentleman to any visitor!" Tamaki screamed.

"What's with the entire screaming Ben!" a girl's voice said from mansion. Benjamin motioned for us to come in.

"Just… Friends," he replied. "People, this is my little sister, Grace."

"I'm only a year younger than you," she added. "I also got your costume ready."

"Love you sis," he retorted.

"I know you do," Grace said. We didn't get to see her, which peaked my curiosity.

"Let me lead you to our living room." Benjamin took us to a room down the hall. It was painted red and white, and the furniture was either honey brown or black with gold linings. The furniture was Victorian style. "Have a seat, I'll make some tea."

"Doesn't he have a butler or something to make the tea?" Kaoru whispered.

"Maybe they're the kind of rich family who doesn't waste money on help," I muttered.

A girl, about 5'7, walked into the living room. Her blonde hair was tied to a French braid that went over her right shoulder. She had a white v-neck shirt on, with denim shorts. The girl was bare footed, comfortable in her home.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. I noticed her green-eyes, darker than her brother's.

"I didn't know such beauty existed," Tamaki began.

"You must be the Host Club," Grace said. "That line is pretty old. I'm sure my grandpa used that line on my grandmother."

Grace's POV

My brother then came in with a tray of tea, setting it down on the coffee table. The Host Club boys introduced themselves.

"Haruhi, if you're a host, then how come you're a girl?" I asked.

"Sister, you don't know what some Japanese girls are into," Ben added.

"Right," I replied. The twins looked at me and laughed.

"Haruhi isn't meant to please our customers who are…" Tamaki was saying.

"Lesbians… Homosexuals?" I suggested.

"Girls love her, she has fun in the club, all is good," Kyoya explained.

"Thank you for the short and sweet answer," I said.

"By the way boss," Hikaru began.

"We didn't bring costumes," Kaoru finished.

"You hurried us so much, we didn't have time to pick them out," they said together.

"Grace, show our guests the prop room!" Ben ordered.

"Sure, you don't have to say it all bossy like," I retorted. I took all of them upstairs into the room where we pile the things my family used and might use again. "My family is full of film-makers. They just hoard things they'd like to keep from the films they love."

The room was piled with costumes and other props. From old satchels to cowboy hats. There was even a fake car in the room. Masks and necklaces, from a Mardi Gra scene, decorated the wall.

"I guess… I didn't… think of my plan well enough," Tamaki was muttering.

"You never do," I heard Kyoya whisper. I couldn't help smiling.

"Pick out whatever you like, but after tonight, you better return them," I announced.

Tamaki already decided on the prince costume. Kyoya decided to become a vampire. The twins were still skimming through several costumes, and then came across a devil and angel attire. Haruhi came up to me.

"I appreciate your kindness Grace," she began. "But can I not dress up for the party?"

"That will just ruin the spirit of things!" I exclaimed. "I'll give you a simple get-up. It's going to take time though."

I took her to the other room, the make-up room. I put her short hair in a bald cap and put a long wing on top of her head. She looked more like a girl already! I put some prosthetic glue on the middle of forehead and shaped in the way I want to. I painted it red and smeared bits of blood on her face. Haruhi was confused, but I kept on doing my work. I also added fake dirt on parts of her body that was revealed. To finish it up, I teased up part of the wig, for a messy look.

"That should do it for now," I said. "I could tear up some old clothes and put that on you for more realistic look."

"Thanks," she said plainly.

"Wow, good job," Hikaru's voice said from behind. "I decided on the devil's costume, but I can't find the horns."

"I'll go find some torn up clothes in the prop room," Haruhi decided.

"'Kay," I said. I shuffled through the cabinets of prosthetic make up and false teeth. I final found the fake devil horns. "Here, but I'll have to attach them with face glue."

"Go ahead," he replied. Hikaru took a seat. I hovered over him, attaching the glue on his forehead. After I was done, I stepped back. It looked like he was blushing.

I looked for foundation that would match his skin tone. I then went over to him again and applied the make-up.

"You're cute with or without the horns," I said. Hikaru turned red. I couldn't deny him being handsome, so I decided to say it. Actually no one can deny it.

Hikaru went off somewhere to change. The next time I saw him, he had a black suit on with a red shirt under it. The outfit looked pretty modern, but it was still nice.

"Like a true gentleman," I commented.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY HARUHI!" Tamaki's voice said. "SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN A PRINCESS!"

**A/N: My first FanFiction! Hope you liked it! Sorry if I messed up on the make-up terms, not very good with them XD. I'll type up the next chapter ASAP! X3 Write down your comments and suggestions, I would love to hear them! **


	2. The party

Hikaru's POV

Benjamin was practically lying to our faces! He didn't even provide extra details of what's the purpose of the party. Halloween is an explanation, but he didn't say anything about his sister's birthday!

Well, while Grace was busy getting her costume ready, Benjamin told us that there were five siblings (busy parents), and he was the only boy. Halloween was his older sister's, Molly, birthday!

The Host Club felt a little awkward being invited, and attending, a party for a person they haven't even met. That cheeky bastard sure sucks at explaining.

When the sun was setting, we did meet Molly. She looked like Benjamin, with a figure and boobs. Same height and everything too! She was dressed as a Marilyn Monroe.

"Where's Grace?" Molly asked.

"She's in her room," Benjamin answered. "She's wearing the costume you wanted as a present."

"Yay! She finally wears something girly for once!" Molly cheered. "Pleased to meet everyone." She then went upstairs.

"Hey, where's the party going to be?" Kaoru and I asked in sync.

"The ballroom," he said. Benjamin took us there. The room's windows were covered with curtains. The floor had balloons hovering around. Streamers were hung around the walls and a happy birthday banner was hand painted intricately .A miniature stage was set up in one corner. A table full of commoner snacks and punch were set up.

"I expected more coming from your family," Kyoya muttered.

"Well, our mother was never there, so we were independent," Ben began. "Growing up in New York, we also learned a lot in the streets. We learned to take care of everything, together yet by ourselves. Besides, this party was meant for teenagers."

"If you know Kyoya," I began.

"Students in Ouran must have class," Kaoru added.

"Organizing parties must be at a standard," we said in sync. He gave us the demon eyes he gets in the morning. My brother and I shivered.

"Well, I guess you'll be experiencing what it's like to be an America commoner," Benjamin replied. He smiled.

"Ben! I haven't seen you forever!" a girl's voice said. His sister, who looks like Molly but bigger, not fat, but has more weight than the birthday girl. (It's hard to describe when they all look the same except for weight, and they are not fat!) –frustrated—

"Annie, this is the Ouran Host Club," Benjamin introduced. "The tall blonde is Tamaki, the one with glasses is Kyoya, and the girl is Haruhi. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. "

"Pleased to meet you all," she said. "Everyone's going to arrive in about-"she quickly checks her watch "- five minutes."

"Is mom coming?" Ben added.

"She's in a flight to Spain right now," her sister said with a sincere face. Ben's expression changed from excited to should've known. "I heard Grace is wearing a dress, get out the camera!"

"Taping it and posting it on the family's Youtube channel," her little brother retorted.

"Why is it such a big deal for her to wear a dress?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it began when she was wearing a dress as a baby," Annie began. "She cried, and we didn't know why. When we changed her from a dress to her pajamas, she stopped crying. As she gets older, she refused 'those type of clothing' and wore jeans or shorts."

"From birth she hated dresses," Benjamin shortened.

Music began to play, "Bleed it out," by Linkin Park. I liked the song but it was a little too much for Kyoya. Girls wanted to talk to us. Tamaki thought it would be good to use our "skills" outside of Ouran. Kyoya agreed since he recognized some girls: again there was merit.

"Okay, so it's my birthday," Molly said to a small camera. "You might now, if you watched our family videos often, that my little sister, Grace, just hates dresses. For my special twentieth birthday, this Halloween, she wore a special costume. She's probably going to make a whole vlog about it, but here she is!"

Grace comes out as a fairy, so she had green/blue/yellow wings. Her hair was in waves with some strands dyed blue. Her face hat small gems on and a bit of glitter. The eye shadow matched the blue dress she had on, which sparkled. She had netted blue gloves on and her nails were painted blue-green. She was barefooted, and showed off the small gems on her legs and ankles, as well as the painted toenails.

"This is all for my sister, if someone else asks me to wear a dress, I would never do it!" she explained to the camera. "Take it all in sis, this is like once a decade event!" She gave her sister a hug and walked away.

"Hikaru, do you mind if I go, mingle?" Kaoru asked.

"Not at all," I answered. After a fight, we decided it's good for us to be a little independent here and there. I stayed where I was. I guess it was weird for me to be alone.

Grace's POV

I walked around and talked to people I knew. They were all surprise to see me, in a dress. Some family members didn't mention my growth from the last time they saw me, they saw the dress.

I noticed Benjamin showing Haruhi around. Tamaki was butting in their conversation, talking about his "daughter". Kyoya was talking to girls, and they were my cousins. Kaoru was chatting with a red headed girl dressed as a devil.

I noticed Hikaru was standing by himself. I walked over to him, grabbing a cup of punch along the way. He looked sad.

"Hey," I greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" He answered.

"You look lonely," I replied. "I get kind of stuffy at parties, how 'bout we ditch?"

"It's your sister's party," Hikaru retorted.

"Yeah, and she ditched my sixteenth birthday too," I added. "C'mon, I'll show you my favorite place in the house."

I didn't wait for an answer, I never do, and took his arm. We headed upstairs into the room where I pile all of my musical instruments. It had a big window showing the moon. It surprised me since I was never here at night.

"I didn't picture you as an musical type," he said.

"Well, we had to find something to do," I replied. "All of us learned what we wanted. We learned to play all the instruments we wanted. Our mom wasn't there, so we had to find things to occupy us. Learning things was always the answer."

"What about your dad?" he added.

"He died when I was six," I answered. His face showed regret of ever asking. "Don't worry, I got use to people asking, and I don't mind answering. It happened, and it's the truth."

"Well, then I'll change the subject," Hikaru said. "How 'bout telling me why you're siblings are so satisfied with little presents, like you wearing a dress."

"Maybe because we have everything that we could possibly want," I answered. "Being rich, we have everything. We decided that little things that make us smile is a great gift itself."

It looked like he thought of something that made him a little frustrated. I went over to the piano and began playing a song that I thought he would like.

"Cause I'm in luv with a stripper. She poppin', she rollin', she rollin'.She climbin' that pole and

I'm in luv with a stripper. She trippin', she playin', she playin'. I'm not goin' nowhere, girl, I'm stayin'…" I sang. He smiled a little.

"You know that I'm not a stripper," he replied.

"You might as well be, since you are a host," I retorted.

He looked appalled, flabbergasted, all the big words for offended. "A host is a gentleman Grace. We will not be categorized as strippers!"

"They do pay you to… 'Entertain' them," I added, putting emphasis on the word entertain. There was a pause and then we both giggled at the same time.

I could tell that Hikaru was slowly leaning close to me. I just plainly hugged him.

"Thank you for listening," I said. "Hopefully, I won't see that side face of yours, it's not a very good look. I'll see you around once I start going to Ouran."

I went off to my room and vlogged about my dress, uploaded it and went to bed. I regretted leaving Hikaru. I guess people do accept the love that they deserve, in my case, not a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru and I returned our costumes and left later that night. He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked. I just mumbled noises, trying not to answer the question. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

"I tried kissing her, but she just gave me a hug," I explained with a mad face. "I'm just going to forget about Grace."

"First of all, now I know you don't handle rejection very well," Kaoru began. "The Hikaru I know will make the girl fall for him! Don't give up on Grace, she's a nice person."

"You hardly talked to her," I retorted.

"I can just tell," he said. "Doesn't she have a Youtube channel, check it out. See what she's into."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bother Kaoru, who was in the next room, another part of our being independent process, sleeping separately. I decided to look at Grace's youtube channel.

I scanned through her videos, her most recent one was the dress. She also did short films; about bullying, judging, style, status quo, and friendship. Grace also did pranks on her siblings, which had video responses on her siblings getting her back.

The one that I liked the most was her cups song cover. She was singing a song, while clapping, moving and tapping a plastic cup.

"I got my ticket for a long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say? When I'm gone (when I'm gone).When I'm gone (when I'm gone).You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair .You're gonna miss me everywhere You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest view. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got woods that give you it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone (when I'm gone) When I'm gone (when I'm gone) .You're gonna miss me when I'm gone .You're gonna miss me by my walk you'll miss me by my talk, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

It got me to think, will I really miss her when she's gone. I was saying no inside my head but my heart said yes, yes I will. I took Kaoru's advice and planned on winning her over.

Grace's POV

Monday came and I was to start my first day at Ouran. The only reason I didn't begin my first day with Ben was because I had a problem with the school uniform. It was too stuffy and hot under the yellow dress. I also hated dresses and yellow.

So I compromised with the principal. I ended up wearing a boy's uniform with a skirt as a bottom. It was somewhat better. I made the skirt a little tougher looking by handing some of my chains on the side. I also sewed some band patches on the blazer. And instead of the black shoes, I had on my black ankle boots.

"Sister, why do you have to be so different?" Ben asked as we were drove to school. He was being nice by not saying the word picky or weird.

"I'm just using the rich teenager power that I hardly use," I answered.

"Whatever," he replied. "Are you going to the Host Club party?"

"I have no reason to go," I said. "Well besides supporting you. I don't see why I should attend with a bunch of squealing girls."

"You're practically anti-social Grace," he retorted. "Just come for me, 'kay?"

"Got it," I said as I walked out of the car and into the biggest school I ever been in. The private school I was in was much smaller, since it was located in the city.

I saw Haruhi walking with a stack of books. She was having trouble keeping her balance. I hurried over to help her.

"Thanks Grace," she said.

"Any time," I replied.

"Are you in any honors classes?" she asked.

"History and Literacy," I answered. "Like it matters, you're one year older than me."

"I keep forgetting," she muttered. "Why does everyone have to be taller than me?"

I stifled a laugh. "You'll get taller, I'm just from a family of white people," I joked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that to a small Asian girl, but she giggled.

We said our goodbyes and then two girls, both brunette, one with black eyes and the other with gray. "How do you know Haruhi?" the black eyed one asked.

"My brother's friend, met her this weekend," I answered.

"Well, isn't he the sweetest!" the other squealed. "My name is Amari."

"I'm Hatsune," the one with black eyes introduced. "You should come with us when we got to the Host Club."

"I'm Grace, and I don't want to attend the Host Club," I replied.

"Why?!" They demanded in unison.

"I'd just prefer not to," I answered and walked away.

My classes were boring, mostly because I already know what they were talking about from reading. None of the classes interest me until I finally had my music class. I was assigned on the violin, which I didn't mind. The song we were learning were simple, so I already knew how to play it by the end of class.

"Grace-san!" Hatsune was screaming down the hall as everyone headed to lunch. "You didn't tell me that you're Benjamin's little sister!"

"I didn't think it mattered," I answered.

"Of course it matters, they hardly let in anyone in the Host Club!" She said. "Amari just spent a client session with him and told me he's completely dreamy! The sweet jock of the club."

I couldn't help laughing. Yeah, he was sweet, but a jock? Maybe to other people's standards, he would be good, but compared to Molly, he sucks. And Molly is studying fashion, it almost sounds like an insult. I would say that I was the same athletic level as he was. Annie said that was pretty good since I am younger than him.

I've noticed people only talked to me because they realized that I was Ben's little sister. I just drown all the chatter with a book. Even though I'm already ahead of my classes, I decided to get farther ahead.

At the end of the day, I was forced to wait for my brother. Annie and Molly refused to pick me up since they didn't want to save gas for picking up Ben later. Gosh, I wish I drove to school by myself!

I waited by the music room, playing games on my iPod. I suddenly got a call from the eldest sister, Mary. She was in a theatre group in Los Angeles.

"Hey," I answered.

"Mom told me to call since she can't, how's it going?" She asked.

"Good, we're moved in, grandma and grandpa are in Kyoto, so the estate practically belongs to us," I answered. "Benjamin found a new clique while I'm still known as his little sister."

"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I called Annie and Molly, they're shopping without you."

"Well, I'm waiting for Ben, so they would've been stuck waiting for our little brother," I replied.

"Hope you're days will get better," she added. "Tell Ben to watch out for you, like an older brother should."

"He is the man of the house," I replied. We laughed. "See yah around."

"Okay, bye Grace," she said and hung up. The door opened and the auburn haired boy from my sister's party stood staring at me.

"Won't you come in?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just waiting until Ben's finished," I answered. He lifts me up and takes me to a seat. "My stuff!"

"No one's going to take it," he added. A cup of tea was in front of me and he sat across from me. "A girl like you should be treated better."

I blushed a little. I've always thought I deserve what I get, believing in fate all the time. I just smiled and he saw a tint of sadness in my expression.

"C'mon Grace, tell me who you were just talking to in the hallway," Hikaru began. "I like to hear you talk."

**Hope you guys like it so far! XD  
Comment of your suggestions, or plain opinions! All rights to the Ouran High School Host Club belongs to their respective owners! Thanks for reading ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

It was nice to be with Grace. She talked about anything, and everything she spoke about interested me. Her expression was truly happy, and it was bright and radiant to look at.

"Ben, Annie and Molly are out front," she said to her brother in the nearby table. "Thanks again Hikaru."

"Grace, why don't you come over and we can hang out?" I added.

"I would love that," she replied. Grace hands me a small note with her number on it.

When she walked off with Ben right behind her, her brother said something and hurried back to me. He stared at me angrily. "I'm watching you Hitachiin." He then hurries out of the room.

"Good job Hikaru," Kaoru said. He beamed at me.

"Haruhi!" the king was yelling.

"I'm going home," she was muttering.

"What did you do this time boss?" we asked.

"He asked Haruhi if it was the time of the month," Kyoya answered.

"She was cranky all day, so I thought I would ask!" the boss added.

"You never ask a girl that," Kaoru and I replied.

We got home and our mother was home. She was wearing middle eastern clothes and was sipping tea quietly. She looked at us with a smile.

"It seems like my little boys are growing up," she began. We looked at her curiously and questionably. "Kyoya sent me this, Hikaru."

A written essay was set down on the coffee table and it began with Hikaru began to like… There were pictures of Grace from when she was younger to her current appearance. The end of the essay said something like _since you're a parent of the twins, I thought you have the right to know about Hikaru's current actions and interest. _Even though it was all written in the same font, I could feel the emphasis on the word interest.

"When do I get to meet her?" our mother asked.

"Mom, Hikaru barely had the courage to do something about his feelings," Kaoru began. "You'll just have to wait."

"How tall is she?" she added. Kaoru pointed just below my chin, which was pretty accurate. "Aw, I can just imagine how cute it'll be when you two are close together!"

I blushed a little. "Whatever mom," I muttered. She was making such a big deal about everything.

Grace's POV

When I got home, I quickly changed and went to get a snack. I hummed as I went down the stairs and getting a small bowl for ice cream .Molly stopped me from opening the fridge, with a devious smile on her face.

"Whaaat?" I asked. She leans back on the refrigerator and sighs.

"You don't think I can tell Gracie?" she retorted. She only uses Gracie when she tries to baby me. "You're so happy coming home from school, humming. Like you were so happy when you complained about picking you up."

"I found something to do, and I really liked it," I answered.

"That's so cute," she adds. "You found someone to flirt with and flirt back. Tell me who it is." I looked at the refrigerator door. She groans and moves aside. I got the gallon of ice cream and started to scoop some up.

"You will never know unless I bring him home, and you never know if I will ever do that," I finally said.

"Technically, I brought him home," Benjamin said, taking **my** bowl of ice cream and began to it.

"Love you too," I muttered.

"I know," he says. "Anyway, it was Halloween, one of my friends that came over."

"Which one?" Molly asked.

"The one who wore the devil's costume," he answered, continuing to eat.

"Oh, he was really cute," Annie begins, walking in the kitchen.

"You just can't keep stuff like this a secret," Molly added, pinching my cheek. "You should've learned that by now Gracie."

I sighed. My phone begins to ring in my pocket. It was Hikaru, telling me about how he was going to murder Kyoya.

_Me: Why?_

_Hikaru: He's always butting in my family business. (-_-)_

_Me: Need some help with the assassination? \(^_^)/_

_Hikaru: I'll take you on that offer… saw your cup song cover on youtube… XD_

_Me: Looking me up on the interweb? ;D _

_Hikaru: Well…._

_Me: Don't need to be shy, I look up people I'm interested in :3_

_Hikaru: I don't know how 2 make a blushing emoticon!_

_Me: just put stars__ *finding it cute* _

_Hikaru: You'll be at school tomorrow , right?_

_Me: Yepp, I just can't skip out on my education… What do you want to do/be after Ouran? X3_

_Hikaru: Idk, I've been told I'm like my mother a lot, good with designing….._

_Me: Looks like u have a bright future! B) *I need my sunglasses on*_

_Hikaru: what about u? _

_Me: Wanted 2 go 2 Julliard back in NYC, but can't cuz our mother wants us to do something practical.. (0_o)_

_Hikaru: Well, she's not going to be in control of ur life 4eva! Follow your heart's desire princess.. (^_^) _

_Me: Princess? I'd rather be a ninja anyday.. :3_

_Hikaru: You sure aren't like any girl I've met! That's cool… :D_

_Me: Awww, sweet of u! Imma go do my homework! See ya tomorrow! XD_

_Hikaru: Bye (^_^)_

I turned around and Molly was looking over my shoulder. She had a smile on her face.

"Don't practically eaves drop at me!" I screamed.

"Hey, I was going to say sorry but you were texting," she began. "Good job, playing a little hard to get."

"That's not really hard to get," I muttered.

"You're practically saying I'll only give you a little, and you'll need to work hard if you want more," Molly started.

"We're texting, how could he possibly get all that?" I asked.

"Every guy does," she retorted. "I'll be your love guru from now on."

I left Molly in the kitchen and headed to my bedroom, ice cream-less. My phone stared to ring with an unknown number. I got scared a little, who could be calling me?

I answered it and surprised to hear it was Kyoya. "Hello," I greeted.

"This is Kyoya Otori," he began. "I would like to invite you and your two other sisters to a beach party."

"I'll be delighted to go, but I'm not sure about my sisters," I replied.

"They already agreed to go," he said.

"Can I ask you a question?" I added.

"Go ahead."

"Why invite us?" I asked. "Obviously, my brother is involved in something, but I don't see the point of having his sisters attend."

"I also invited the other Hosts' family to the party," he started.

"You're planning something, Kyoya-san, or should I call you Otori-sempai?" I said before he could finish his thought.

"Either one would do," he answered.

"Well, I'll be attending the party. I knew you were the scheming type," I commented and hung up. I guess it wasn't polite of me to but there was really nothing else to say besides goodbye.

"Annie, we're going to the beach!" I screamed. Her head poked through my door.

"I know, and we're going to do it in style!" she exclaimed. Annie dangled keys in front of my face. It was the keys to grandpa's 1969 Pontiac GTO.

"Let's pack!" I celebrated.

I had a feeling that the weekend will be interesting. Not only does that scheming Kyoya had something brewing, but I was looking forward to the beach. _Hikaru is going to be there,_ I thought.


	5. I'll take care of you

Grace's POV

The weekend came and we drove to Okinawa, where Kyoya-san's private beach is. I wore a v-neck blue shirt over my black bikini top, and under my shorts was shorts that was purposely made for swimming.

I was surprised to see some of the Host Club customers spending time with a black haired man, about 6 and half feet tall, and a short blonde boy. My sisters just smiled, excited for the day.

"C'mon Ben, show us how to be a host," Annie teased.

"Grace, help me set up a little spot for us," Molly said. I followed her to a place where there weren't much people, just the way she likes it. We set down two umbrellas and some beach towels to sit on. "I'm going to go get out stuff from the car, sit tight."

"What am I supposed to do without the stuff I brought to play with!" I retorted as she walks away.

I began to take my shirt off, since it was starting to get hot. I realized someone with short auburn hair was staring at me. She was giddy woman, beginning to smile a lot. The woman looked a lot like the twins. She had a long sundress and on and beautiful jewelry.

"You must be Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother," I said, with a creep-out- look on my face.

"Ah, you're so cute, Grace!" she began. "Seriously though, you could be one of my models with a figure and face like that."

"If that's supposed to be an offer, I'll have to decline," I replied politely. "And how did you know my name?"

"Kyoya informs me on anything the twins are up to or started to take interest in," she answered.

"Pleased to meet you Hitachiin-sama," I said.

"You don't have to be so formal," she added. "Call me Yuzuha."

"Mom!" the twins' voice screamed.

"Leave Grace alone!" Hikaru started.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Chicago?" Karou asked.

"Yeah, I thought I should spend some time with my sons, it was Kyoya's idea," Hitachiin-sama retorted. "I'm going to go get some drinks. See you around!"

"Hikaru, I'm going to got talk to Hani-sempaii," he said. "We should introduce you later."

I just nodded. Hikaru sat next to me and apologized for his mother. I laughed, I couldn't help laughing.

"You don't need to be so sorry," I started. "Seriously, you're lucky your mother realized she doesn't spend time with you and Kaoru enough. She obviously cares about you two."

"Oh, so you're that cute devil from my birthday party," Molly's voice said from behind.

"You want to go somewhere Hikaru?" I asked. "I really don't want to be with Molly right now."

"Yeah, I can introduce you to Mori-sempai," he answered.

Hikaru's POV

Grace's face was turning red as we walked over to Mori-sempai. I took off my fedora and put it on top of her head. She beamed up at me.

"Looks nice on you," I said.

"Is this trip supposed to be a business trip for the club, or for family?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure what Kyoya-sempai is planning to do," I answered. Grace's smile turned into a grin. Antoinette pounced on Grace, making her fall backwards.

"This is the King's dog, Antoinette," I introduced.

"What a lovable dog," she muttered. The dog ran off to play with the other people on the private beach. Grace stood up and then we continued to walk on.

"Hikaru, you have clients!" Kyoya yells.

"I can't right now!" I tried to say.

"No, go ahead, it's your 'duty' as a host," Grace replied. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Save time to hang out with me, okay?" I added.

"I should be saying that to you," she retorted. Grace tried handing me my hat back.

"Keep it until I get back," I declined.

Grace's POV

I hurried back to Molly, who was holding two red plastic buckets. She also had a paddle and a small bag of seashells.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"Hikaru had to 'host'," I answered. Molly had an "Ohhh" face expression.

"Well, let's go build a sand sculpture," she suggested.

"You're the one who's gifted at art," I retorted.

"I just need an extra hand," Molly replied. We headed to a clearing, a little ways off the shore. "Let's spill some sea water on the sand, so we can mold it a lot easier."

"First step of sandcastle building," I noted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it like you don't know," she apologized. We hurried and put as much sea water. Molly began piling sand into a certain spot and mixing it together with the wet ones.

"Actually that's all the help I need, unless you know how to sculpt a rose," she began.

"I knew it!" I practically yelled. I went over to our little umbrella cover, where Annie was tanning. I grabbed a soda out of the ice cooler and began to drink.

"Sister, it's too quiet in Okinawa, will you sing for me," she said in a begging voice.

"Since I have nothing better to do," I replied. I looked through the pile of things that Molly brought back from the car. I saw a little ukulele case. I took out the honey brown instrument and began to strum.

"I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad, buying all the things I never had," I sang. "I want to be in the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen. Oh! Everytime I close my eyes, I see my name in shiny lights. Yeah a different city every night, oh the world better prepare, when I'm a billionaire."

"Jason Mraz," Annie suggests.

"Well, you done done it and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted," I started. "I fell right through the cracks, now trying to get back! Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I recking it's again my turn to win some or learns some. But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours."

"Grace," my sister began. "Is that riptide?" I looked over to the ocean and checked out what she was talking about.

"Yeah, good thing no one's in the ocean," she muttered. Just then, I heard a whimpering sound.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki was screaming.

Without thinking about it, I started to swim towards the dog. Antoinette as struggling, obviously not knowing the force that took her adrift. I reached her and tried calming her down, the first thing you must do in a riptide is to relax, and try not to fight it. Antoinette kept wiggling, still trying to swim. I began to float on my back and held the dog tightly. The force of the riptide began to subside. Once I knew the rip was gone, I swam with Antoinette to the shore.

The dog limped, it hurt one of its paw. Annie went to me with our industrial sized first aid kit. Molly and Annie were always afraid of accidents, so they bought the biggest one they found, which is the size of a suitcase.

"Anything hurts?" she asked.

"My wrist, that dog does not know how to stop moving!" I complained. She smiled and checked out my wrist. She noticed how it was swelling and took out the splint in the case.

"You sprained it, you'll be fine if you don't move your arm so much," she suggested.

Tamaki came by to check out his dog. "Thank you Grace, I will forever be in your debt!" He screamed.

"Whatever, just get her to the vet, her ankle is probably damaged," I retorted.

"Don't you mean wrist?" Hikaru said from behind.

"It's her hind leg, so it must be her ankle," I replied. Annie gave me some pain killers, which I took gingerly.

"You need to sit tight sis, I'll get you some ice," Annie said. Hikaru carried me under an umbrella.

"I can walk fine," I replied.

"What if I like treating you like a goddess," he answered. I started to blush. Annie came back with some ice and Molly came by to see me.

"How you feeling sis?" she asked.

"I'm not dying, I just sprained my wrist," I said.

"Why don't you two enjoy yourselves, I'll take care of Grace," Hikaru suggested.

"Don't get pregnant," Annie and Molly said walking away. That was our joke when either three of us were leaving for a date, or being left alone with a boy.

**A/N: What do you think? Comment suggestion and opinions! Follow or favorite if you love the story! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru's POV

We settled in Kyoya-sempai's vacation home. Everyone had their own bedrooms, even Kaoru and myself. I laid back on the soft bed, and began to think about Grace. She's been sticking in my head a lot more often lately.

Her bright smile and green eyes were all there. There was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Grace. She smiled at me.

"Hikaru, here's your hat back," she said, handing me my fedora.

"You could've kept it," I replied.

"Well, I thought it looked better on you," Grace added. Heat rushed through my cheeks.

"How's your wrist?" I asked.

"It's fine, really," she answered. "I guess, I'll see you around."

"No," I said immediately. Grace turns back shocked at what I said. "Uh… that's not what I meant… you can-"

Before I could finish, Grace pressed her lips on mine. I had to bend a little, since she was a bit shorter than me. She smiled as she pulls away. Her cheeks were a bit rosy but she didn't seem to care.

"Hikaru, I regret not kissing you the night of the Halloween party," she whispered. Grace's head rested on my chest. My arms automatically go around her waist. She looks up at me and I smiled at her beautiful face.

Someone sneezes down the hall. We both looked and some of the Host Club clients were looking. Grace's face turns red.

"I better get going," she said in a rush and jogged down the hall.

"Wait!" I tried to say, she didn't stop this time, she went off somewhere.

"Sorry Hikaru-san!" one of the girls said. Her name was Hatsune. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"Really," the other added. I didn't recognized this one, but I could tell she was a transfer from another country because of her accent."We were hoping that you could join us at the beach."

"We didn't know you had a thing for Benjamin-san's little sister," Hatsune continued.

"Please don't tell Ben about this," I said in the most charming way I could. "I'm afraid Benjamin is a little protective of her sister, princesses."

"Wow, he sure is a great big brother," the foreign girl said. "I wish my brother was like that."

I walked off as the two had a conversation of their own. I hurried to the direction Grace went and ran into her sister, Molly. She smiled nicely at me.

"Looking for Gracie huh?" she guessed I nodded.

"Did you know where she went?" I asked.

"Well, she said she was going to return a hat to you," Molly answered. "Then I saw her walk over to the hammocks."

"Thank you," I said.

"Keep her happy, okay," she muttered. I didn't say anything back. Molly patted me on the back and walked off on the opposite direction.

Grace's POV

Why do I always do that? I already told him my feelings and I just had to run off. I guess I'm just that shy. I laid on the hammock, with a nice breeze, keeping me nice and cool.

I saw my brother with two other girls. They were flattering him since my brother kept scratching the back of his neck. The sun was starting to set, giving off an nice orange/red, maybe scarlet, color. I fiddled with the car keys I took from Annie. I was planning on taking it for a joy-ride, but I don't really know Okinawa.

"Will you tell me why you ran off?" Hikaru's voice said next to me. I sat up and made room for him on the hammock; he got the gesture and sat down. I thought for a while, maybe I was hoping I didn't have to answer the question. But he waited for me.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like people knowing much about me," I began. "I've never really been close to anyone outside my family."

"That's how me and Kaoru were before the Host Club," he replied. Hikaru's arm went around me. It could be just me but I could feel him giving off warmth. I set down my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what the club does, makes people come together," I whispered.

"Better thank the boss then," he said with a smile.

"Eh, I already saved his dog, so I guess it's even," I retorted.

The two of us just sat there quietly. We watched the sun get closer to the horizon. Hikaru turned my head and forced his lips on mine. My thoughts seem to disappear. I looked into his eyes as he pulls away. I could tell that the smile he had on was true.

"About time," we heard several whispers. We turned around to see Yuzuha-sama, Karou, Annie, and Molly behind a shrub.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed.

"Well, you would never tell us," Annie and Molly said in sync. They were practically twins.

"So, we decided to see how your relationship is going without forcing you to say anything," Kaoru added. Hikaru picks me up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from them," he answered. I agreed and held up the car keys.

He kept on carrying me towards our red classic. Hikaru was nice enough to let me drive and we left the beach for some time. It was the perfect ending for such a crazy day…

**A/N: That's it… Unless anyone wants me to have an epilogue, which will include the host club's activities of course XD… Hope you guys liked it! Comment or favorite for me, if you want anyway… Thank you for reading!**


End file.
